Liberté
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Ela ainda não entendia que, na realidade, aqueles valores eram suas correntes.


**N/A: **Para o III Challenge da Família Black, IX Challenge de Songfics e Projeto dos Personagens Perdidos III - do Marauder's Map, e para o Desafio de Hogwarts - do 6v.

**Disclaimer: Se a Andie me pertencesse, ela teria um livro só para ela, não apenas uma fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>LIBERTÉ<strong>

Andromeda Tonks olhava para o céu escuro, preocupada. Pensava em muitas coisas, principalmente em problemas e guerras e lutas. Não passou por sua mente, em nenhum momento daquela hora que passara observando o céu, que ali em cima poderia estar a resposta para suas preocupações. Não a resposta clara, óbvia ou tranquilizante, mas ao menos uma explicação. As estrelas contam mais histórias do que esperado, se você quiser acreditar. E, mesmo com o céu nublado e poluído que Andromeda observava, ela poderia chegar a várias conclusões.

As estrelas são engraçadas. Um monte de poeira cósmica que brilha para povoar a mente de jovens apaixonados ao escreverem poemas para suas amadas. Atrevem-se ainda a juntar seus desenhos para formar figuras incríveis. E cada uma dessas figuras tem uma história, contada pelos homens da Terra, usadas como justificativas para atos insanos. Aproveitam-se da fascinação que as estrelas exercem para criar uma narrativa ao mínimo fantástica.

Andromeda, porém, não pensava em nada disso. Preocupava-se com a filha, na guerra lá fora. Pensava em tudo que poderia dar errado naquele plano insano para o qual fora arrastada. Imaginava possibilidades de coisas que teria que fazer. Não lhe cruzava o pensamento que aquele realmente era o lugar certo para ela, mesmo que – no fundo – soubesse ser. Ali achara o equilíbrio entre sua mente e sua história.

Enquanto ela se preocupava com tudo isso, lá em cima uma constelação com o mesmo nome a observava. Constelação de Andromeda, que também é uma galáxia, conhecida por M31, se preferir. Essa constelação, como todas a outras no céu escuro, tem uma história. E qual a surpresa quando se percebe que essa história é muito parecida com a vida de Andromeda Tonks? Qual a surpresa em pensar que, centenas de anos antes, um grupo de homens se sentara em volta de uma fogueira para contar sobre Andromeda?

Dizia os gregos que Andromeda era uma princesa, filha de Cassiopeia e Cepheus. A mãe, orgulhosa e inconsequente, ousou dizer que a filha era mais bela do que as herdeiras de Poseidon, o deus do mar. Vingativo, o deus fez com que o casal pagasse pelo ato impensado. Destinou Andromeda a viver amarrada a uma rocha, lançada ao mar, como sacrifício para Cetus, um monstro marinho. No entanto, Perseus a salvou da morte, usando a cabeça de Medusa para petrificar Cetus. Andromeda se casou com seu herói, e sua beleza continuou vagando pelas mentes gregas por ainda muito tempo.

A história de Andromeda Tonks não era muito diferente. Não era uma princesa, mas ao menos descendia de uma família rica, nobre e tradicinal, os Black. Os Black possuiam como característica marcante o amor pela pureza de seu sangue e o orgulho por essa condição. Cada novo membro da família era criado seguindo as ideologias impostas, crescendo em meio a essas tradições e concepções do mundo. Andromeda não foi diferente.

Segunda filha de Cygnus e Druella Black, ela cresceu em um mundo onde o sangue puro e os ideais nobres eram o centro de seus pensamentos. Acreditava naquela visão, pois era a única que tinha. Sua irmã mais velha, Bellatrix, fazia questão de provar-se exemplo para a família em cada chance que aparecesse. Dessa forma, Cygnus e Druella estavam mais do que satisfeitos ao verem Andromeda e a outra irmã, Narcisa, apenas seguindo os rumos da família.

Andromeda não pode dizer que fora infeliz em sua infância. Tinha tudo e qualquer coisa que pedisse. Tinha a companhia das irmãs, mesmo que não achasse Bellatrix assim tão agradável. Tinha a amizade com o primo, Sirius, e uma relação distante, mas estável, com os pais. Como eles desejavam, seguiu o caminho que a família lhe reservara, sem questionar seus ideais. No fundo de sua mente, porém, havia sempre algo lhe dizendo que alguma coisa estava errada. E, com o tempo, percebeu que talvez estivesse aprisionada demais aos valores da família. Não havia equilíbrio naquelas condutas.

Ela ainda não entendia que, na realidade, aqueles valores eram suas correntes. Apenas se contentava com eles por imaginar que fossem o equilíbrio que existia em sua vida – era puro-sague e, em compensação, devia aceitar essa condição. Cresceu adorando essa doutrina, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente porque a adorava. Uma voz em sua mente lhe dizia que algo estava errado, mas ninguém nunca ouve vozes da mente.

Ao ser mandada para a escola, assim como todos os outros, ela foi selecionada para a Slytherin. Não reclamou, não parou para pensar que a decisão pudesse estar errada. Era ali que a família queria que estivesse, então não via problemas em ali estar. Mas ainda havia aquela sensação de estar presa por correntes invisíveis. E aquilo começou a assustá-la.

Foi só quando o conheceu que talvez tivesse percebido. Inconscientemente, percebeu, mas não tinha certeza de mais nada. As correntes a amarravam firmemente em valores vazios. Ela nunca se importara muito com isso, apesar da constante falta de ar. Só quando Ted Tonks entrou em sua vida, soube que poderia ser diferente.

Ted tinha um sorriso bondoso e olhos honestos, que iluminavam todo seu rosto. Era fácil conversar com ele, mais fácil ainda rir com ele. Andromeda não conseguia explicar exatamente quando começara aquela amizade inesperada, mas ela estava acontecendo antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse impedir. Estar com Teddy a fazia feliz, então era com ele que queria estar. Não havia mal em ser feliz, não é?

Lembrava apenas o dia em que descobriu. Descobriu as origens dele, descobriu que era nascido trouxa. Hesitou, por um momento, lembrando-se de todas as ideias de sua família sobre o assunto, todas as histórias que ouvia. Pensou em cortar relações com ele, mas então notou que ele não era diferente dela. Além disso, conseguia ver os olhos honestos de Ted, que eram opostos aos olhos de qualquer um em sua família. Foi nesse ponto, quando decidiu continuar com essa amizade, que as correntes começaram a afrouxar.

O tempo passou lento e preguiçoso, e Andromeda começou a tomar noção de que havia algo sobre Ted que a fazia se sentir diferente. Eram as correntes das quais ele estava a libertando. As correntes dos valores e passos que a família lhe passara. Aquilo tudo começou a não fazer sentido mais, a não valer mais nada. E foi o que a fez tomar o passo que a libertou definitivamente.

Não podia negar que teve medo e que hesitou muito. Largar as correntes significaria abandonar o mundo que conhecera, em que fora criada. Mas esse processo se provou ser inevitável. O fato de ter se apaixonado por Ted cuidou para que acontecesse. E então não teve volta. Precisou ir contra todos os valores familiares, precisou abandonar seus pais, precisou conhecer um novo caminho. Foi assim que as correntes caíram.

**Rip the cage out of your chest**  
><strong>Let the chaos fool the rest*<strong>

No fundo, sempre soube que era diferente do restante da família. Parecia se destacar entre eles, assim como Sirius. Internamente, todos eram iguais, com as mesmas características, os mesmos problemas pscicológicos, a mesma criação. Externamente, Andromeda se destacava por abraçar algo novo, uma cor diferente. Ou talvez por buscar equilíbrio. Equilíbrio entre ser presa e livre, entre querer ser diferente e permanecer tradicional. Escolhas arriscadas, com altas consequências.

Ela já imaginava a reação da família ao anunciar seu casamento com Ted. Repugnância, gritos, negação... que acarretaram em sua deserdação da árvore dos Black. Assim, fez seu próprio caminho, começou uma nova vida, deixando que o caos explodisse em torno de si. Já não importava mais a cor de seu sangue, a cor de sua mente, a cor da gravata do uniforme pendurada em seu pescoço. Por que deveria levar em conta o que Bellatrix achava? Não era _sua_ vida, afinal? Podia até ter afeição pelos pais... mas valia a pena se importar com aqueles que haviam a prendido às correntes?

Andromeda, a princesa, foi condenada a viver acorrentada por um erro de sua família. Seu destino fora construído em torno disso, ignorando seus desejos e passos. Andromeda Tonks também foi acorrentada por valores e tradições vazias, que queriam a levar por um caminho pré-definido. No final, as duas foram salvas por seus respectivos heróis. Ted pode não ser tão famoso ou grandioso quanto Perseus, mas pelo simples fato de ser a chave certa para abrir o cadeado, ele já foi importante. E isso talvez explique porque as estrelas são tão curiosas.

Pode ser que a família Black não tivesse sido tão compreensiva quanto Cassiopeia e Cepheus em relação ao herói. Pode ser que a princesa Andromeda fosse muito mais fútil do que a Slyhterin. Pode ser que Andromeda Black tivesse que enfrentar uma guerra que a outra nunca enfrentaria. Ainda assim, há semelhanças demais nessa história para ignorá-las. A família, o sacrifício, o herói... as correntes. As correntes que prendiam a ambas. E o fato de estarem sempre em busca do equilíbrio em suas histórias.

O equilíbrio, no final das contas, não é tão difícil de ser alcançado. Basta escolher – liberdade ou prisão. E, quando se escolhe a liberdade, então se tem certeza de que também escolheu buscar o equilíbrio. Porque a liberdade dá o poder da escolha, e o poder da escolha traz a chance de equilibrar.

Andromeda não podia ter escolhido melhor. Lançou-se na liberdade e ninguém disse que seria fácil aceitá-la. Na realidade, passou por brigas e gritos demais para chegar ali, apenas para perceber que – de certa forma – sempre fora igual a Bellatrix e aos seus pais. A única diferença entre eles era que ela escolhera a liberdade, escolhera ter escohas além daquelas que lhe ofereciam. Era o caminho mais torturoso, mas também o mais equilibrado.

Ainda assim, acabava sendo o mais simples. Pode parecer contraditório, mas tudo depende do lado pelo qual se olha. É complicado escolher? Sim. É difícil atravessar o caminho até a liberdade? Sim. É impossível alcançar a liberdade? Não se estiver disposto a aceitar os obstáculos que tentam impedir a chegada até lá.

Andromeda, agora Tonks, lançou um último olhar ao céu escuro. Não viu as estrelas, escondidas atrás das nuvens, nem pensou nelas. Desconhecia que pudesse haver uma história mitológica por trás de sua vida. Apenas suspirou, e resolveu voltar para dentro de sua casa para aguardar. Aguardar o momento fatídico em que Harry Potter e um meio-gigante cairiam em seu jardim, possivelmente feridos da batalha.

Enquanto isso, repassava planos em sua mente. E respirava o ar do que sabia ser sua liberdade. A liberdade que sempre quisera, nunca pedira e acabava esquecendo. Talvez esse fosse o equilíbrio que buscava. Por dentro, ainda era uma Black. Por fora, ela já era Andromeda Tonks.

* * *

><p><strong>* Massive Attack - Psyche<strong>


End file.
